


You Started Without Me?

by OtakuEren_LuvU



Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: Attention-seeking Eren, Fluff, Just read, LMFAO - Freeform, M/M, One-Shot, Smut, So many tags, Videogames, Why so many tags?, had twenty minutes to spare to i wrote this, i don't fucking know, i was bored, i'm sorry about that, pink dildo, sort of out-of-character Levi, use of sex toys, what the hell am I doing with my life?, what?!?
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-01-27
Updated: 2016-01-27
Packaged: 2018-05-16 12:39:50
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,472
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5829307
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/OtakuEren_LuvU/pseuds/OtakuEren_LuvU
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>My back arched up off of the bed lightly, my body stretching in order to push in the first slick finger. I moaned low in my throat, not caring if Levi heard. As a matter of fact, I wanted him to hear.  </p>
<p> </p>
<p>My index finger pumped in and out, stretching and pulling at my entrance. Soon enough, I was able to fit a second digit it, and then a third, until I deemed myself ready enough for the hot pink dildo to fit. I turned on my back, my cheeks flushed a strawberry red, and my hair in a disarray as I palmed around the bed for the dildo. I made sure to coat an even amount of the sticky substance on the toy as well.</p>
            </blockquote>





	You Started Without Me?

**Author's Note:**

> This isn't one of my best smutty one-shot's, that's for sure. I had twenty minutes worth of working on this an I was bored. So, here ya' go my lovelies!

I looked down at my boyfriend, expecting some form of acknowledgment of my presence, but there was none. with a pout, I scooted closer to the television hanging from the wall.  

"Get your fucking shit together, Eld! Reach the ordinance and get to the God-damned checkpoint now! No! No, don't you dare steal my mother-fucking rocket launch-PETRA YOU SLUT!" I watched in slight annoyance as  my boyfriend bounced around of the couch, screaming into his blue-tooth.  

Right now, the only sound in the apartment was Levi's screaming, and the never-ending blast's and screech's of the television as Levi and his friends tried to complete the campaign mission on the highest difficulty possible: legendary.  

"I swear to fucking God, Auro, if you don't get on this damned torrent now I will come through this television and beat the shit out of you." 

From where I stood in front of him, I could just vaguely make out the cackle of static on the other end of Levi's Bluetooth as he sat on the couch playing his videogames. His vision was trained on the television though, and not on me.  

"Levi." I repeated for the third time, in a span of only three or four minutes.  

"Hold on babe, just give me a second." Was his answer once again.  

I know it was extremely petty for me to get upset over something as minor as a lack of attention, but I couldn't help it. Levi had been on that fucking game all damn day, the only time he even looked away from the television was to ask me to answer the door for a UPS man.  

With an annoyed grunt, I moved around to the back of the couch, leaning forward to envelop Levi in a comforting backwards hug. He didn't react, he just continued to play his game. Biting my lip, I nuzzled my nose into the nape of his neck, giving it a few kisses.  

"Quit it, brat." My face contorted into hurt, and I pulled back. Getting his attention was going to be harder than I had originally thought it would be.  

I tried everything. From laying my head down on his lap, sitting between his legs and nuzzling his stomach with my face, everything I could think of that would get my partner's attention. But, unfortunately, it was all for naught. He merely pushed me away, or tickled my sides until I moved.  

"Leeeeeeevvvvvvvviiiiiiiii." I whispered out, laying my head on his lap, feet propped up on the opposite end of the couch.  

"Shh, there's a few hunter's coming." I poked my lips out, pouting. 

"But Levi. I need you." I whispered low, so not to be heard by his friends. The raven didn't react, just continued his game.  

If I was honest with myself, I was in the mood for sex all day. And, with Levi ignoring me, not even acknowledging my existence, it made the wanting feeling inside of me painful.  

"Fine. I'll do it by myself." I bit out, lifting myself from his lap.  

Levi only barely looked up from his game, only to watch as I left down the hallway and into our shared bedroom. I felt real shitty now, as if I were about to cry at any moment. Why? Simply because my asshole of a boyfriend was too busy playing his stupid video games to cuddle with me, possibly have a good fuck or two. No matter, I could do it without him.  

I sat on the bed, angry. With a huff of air, I leaned over the bed, searching for a familiar black case I had kept hidden from Levi. My hands found purchase on said item, and I slid it out from underneath the bed. I looked down nervously at the object inside. It was a bright pink dildo. Armin had gotten it for me as a gag gift a few years back, and for some weird fucking reason, I hadn't gotten around to getting rid of it yet. It hadn't even been broken in, never used before.  

Would I seriously go through such ridiculous measures to fuck with Levi because he wasn't paying any attention to me? I sure as hell was.  

With confidence, I stood up off of the bed, walking towards my bedroom door. At the moment, it was closed securely, but with a devilish smile, I puled it open just halfway. I wanted Levi to hear what he would be missing out on.  

With excitement, I bounded back to the bed. I reached over the nightstand and pulled out a small tube of lube, throwing it by the pretty pink vibrating sex toy.  

I wasn't nervous at all to rid my body of every article of clothing, and getting myself comfortable on the bed. The process was the same right?  

I couldn't help but be ill-educated in the way's of pleasuring one's self with a dildo. I had always had Levi around to cater to my every need and call. But no, apparently not today. Anger once again coursed though me at the thought. Oh, Levi would pay, definitely. 

With shaking finger's, I uncapped the bottle of lube, pouring a generous amount onto two of my skinny, tan finger's. I rubbed the clear substance in between my finger's, not wanting it to be too cold down under.  

Reminding myself that I was supposed to be punishing Levi, I turned my back to the door, positioning myself on all four's to begin the stretching I would surely need.  

The feeling was unfamiliar, as my own digit's prodded at my tight ring of muscle. Ninety-nine presence of the time, Levi was the one preparing me through this, even preferring to do it himself.  

My back arched up off of the bed lightly, my body stretching in order to push in the first slick finger. I moaned low in my throat, not caring if Levi heard. As a matter of fact, I wanted him to hear.  

My index finger pumped in and out, stretching and pulling at my entrance. Soon enough, I was able to fit a second digit it, and then a third, until I deemed myself ready enough for the hot pink dildo to fit. I turned on my back, my cheeks flushed a strawberry red, and my hair in a disarray as I palmed around the bed for the dildo. I made sure to coat an even amount of the sticky substance on the toy as well. 

I felt myself shutter as the cold tip of the dildo pressed against my puckering entrance. My insides were burning in need, wanting to be filled and fucked to utter completion.  

I took a second to breath once, twice, before I began to nudge it in slowly. My whole body stretched in order to help itself except the foreign object into my body. My breaths came out in pants as I nudged the toy in as far as it would go. Then, with a smirk, I turned the vibration's on as high as they would allow.  

Immediately after, the bedroom was filled with my moans. The erotic sound echoing off the wall. I only had to nudge the dildo in and out slightly, in order for the tip to just barely brush against my prostate.  

My hips' thrusted up off the bed as I found my sweet spot, my free left hand coming up to twist at one of my nipples. The extra sensation causing even more filthy noises to leak out.  

I did this for what felt like hours. I would push my hardest, barely able to brush up against that bundle of nerves. I was desperate now to reach my peek of pleasure. My chest was rising and falling quickly, and I felt my eyes water. Tear's of desperation spilled off my cheeks, and I cried out softly in anguish. It seemed as I Levi was the only way for me to gain sweet release.  

This was all Levi's fault. If it weren't for him, I wouldn't have to be doing this to myself! I grew angry with him all over again, and stopped all movements to whimper out both agitation, and need. 

"You started without me." A low voice echoed out from the threshold of our bedroom door. My cock throbbed hard at the sight of Levi, standing smug against the door way. I didn't dare admit that the sight of the pale raven watching me turned me on much more than it should have. 

I was having contradicting emotions. I was both angry at Levi, wanting him to stay as far away from me as possible, but at the same time, I yearned for his prescen 

It all became too much. I was desperate for release, cock straining painfully against my abdomen. I wanted Levi, no needed Levi. But I was still pissed, I didn't know what to do.  

My gaze connected with Levi's lust-blown metallic irises. I'm sure I looked like an absolute wreck right now. I couldn't meet his pressing gaze any longer, and I was too weak to finish myself off. I pulled the toy out of myself, pushing it somewhere else on the bed. I let my knee's part open, waiting for Levi to accept the less-then-modest invitation. I wanted it bad, my anger could be damned!  

Finally, I could hear Levi's feet cross the room. His clothes were being shed as well, and within a few moments, he had climbed up onto the bed and was nestled in between my two tan legs.  

Without any form of hesitation, he grabbed tightly at my hips and pulled me up onto his lap and aligned his fully hard dick against my entrance and pushed forwards harshly. He mounted me in one push, and my back arched painfully off of the bed, hands twisting in the sheet's by my head.  

"Huaaa 

A loud moan could be heard from outside the room. It started off high-pitched, ending in a silent 'O'. My chest heaved at the pleasure leaking into my body, put there by one thrust of Levi's huge dick. I was lucky I had gone through some preparation. Levi's length was nothing to be laughed at.  

I still couldn't meet his eyes, opting to keep the half-lidded and gazing somewhere off in the distance. I felt defeat and shame at not being able to fully carry out my plan of revenge. I had become 

I felt Levi's body lean forward, but not to thrust. His lip's met my exposed throat, and from his throat a low croon-like sound could be made.  

"I'm sorry, baby." I opened up my eyes, and blinked. A few more tear's spilled, but I ignored them. I didn't speak up either when he spoke.  

"Eren, look at me." Levi demanded, giving a harsh thrust and hitting that bundle of nerves with little to no effort at all. I moaned, and as I did, Levi leant down and stole the noise from my lips.  

He pulled back soon after, resting his forehead against my own. "I said look at me, brat." I finally gave in to Levi's demands, lifting my defeated, humiliated gaze up to his.  

Levi's eyes softened, his pale face softened, and he gently planted a kiss on my nose. With a sigh, my hands came up to rest on his pectoral muschles.  

"Eren, I owe you an apology. So can you at least give me that?" I looked up at him, my face revealing nothing but a low nod.  

"Okay, just listen. It was wrong of me to ignore you all day. You're more important than killing an army of covenant, and completing some pointless missions." As he spoke, his nose nuzzled against my neck, and I giggled. His apology was genuine, and I couldn't help but lean forward and press a chaste kiss against his lips.  

"How can I make it up to you, brat?" I smirked, pulling the raven closer with my finger's winding through his silky black locks.  

I leaned forward to gain access to his ear, and in the most sensually erotic voice I could, I whispered: 

"Fuck me, then. I've been horny all day, therefore I don't want to be able to walk tomorrow." From inside of me, I could feel Levi's cock pulse in excitement, even growing slightly bigger. I heard a growl, and looked up just as Levi leaned down to ravage my mouth, shoving in his tongue to fully assert his dominance.  

I moaned at the sensation of Levi's tongue exploring my mouth. His hands had left my sides to claw at my hips. He broke the kiss, and immediately went to work.  

HIs thrust's were harsh and unrelenting, obviously aiming to fill out the request I gave him. Soon, both males moans were all that could be heard in the apartment, instead of the firefight that once was.  

My nails dug into his back, feet moving to wrap around his waist tightly to hold him close. Steadily, my moans grew higher and higher in pitch. I could feel Levi's breath on my neck as he fucked me hard into oblivion. Each thrust, each push, was aimed at my prostate. I marveled at his stamina, not stopping once to catch his breath or adjust his hold on me.  

His hands were still on either side of me, and he leant to begin sucking pretty purple bruises into the skin of my neck.  

"L-Leevii." I whimpered into his ear. A soft grunt could be heard through the slapping of skin-on-skin.  

"You're so tight for me, Eren. You feel so good." 

Soon, his thrust's became erratic. And, with one final assault to my prostate, I was coming hard against his chest. Not long after, Levi was coming as well. His voice breaking out into a low moan.  

The sounds of ruff panting ensued. I was tangled in Levi's limbs, he had pulled out to shift our positions. I was now laying on his chest.  

"You're an asshole, Levi." I mumbled with a smile on my face as he pulled me even tighter to him.  

"Yeah, I know. I'm sorry." I laughed, and leaned up to kiss him gently against his lips.  

There was a ringing sound coming from the nightstand, and Levi looked over. It was his phone, and their friend Hange was calling. 

They had a short conversation, Levi cursed at her, and Hange laughed. I didn't listen to every word of it though, I was too busy messing with the tiny hairs on Levi's chest.  

"So, what was that all about?" I looked up at my boyfriend curiously. 

"Apparently, I kind of forgot to turn my mike off. So, they might have heard some pretty suggestive noises." Levi's face was smug as he said that, but I had the opposite reaction.  

"What?!?"  

  

 

 

 

  

 

 

**Author's Note:**

> I would really love some comments! (: Did I do okay? Any horrific spelling/grammar error's?


End file.
